marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryker's Files
| HistoryText = It was a list of files and folders Mystique scrolled past while trying to steal files on Magneto's plastic prison. It is unrevealed what became of the files after Stryker's death. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = William Stryker, Jr. | Notes = In X2, there are files and folders on one of Stryker's computer. The folders list some well-known individuals or places from the X-Men universe. In her infiltration, Mystique scrolls through these folders and lists when accessing Magneto's files. Various characters and places briefly appears on a computer monitor among government files relating to mutants. | Trivia = On Yuriko's computer, upon closer inspection, you can see that Stryker is keeping files on a list of mutants including (in the order they are listed): * Allerdyce, John (aka Pyro) * Aquilla, Amara (aka Magma) * Blaire, Alyson (aka Dazzler) * Blevins, Sally (aka Skids) * Braddock, Elizabeth (aka Psylocke) * Callasantos, Maria (aka Feral) * Cassidy (2) **Cassidy, Sean (aka Banshee) **Cassidy, Tom (aka Black Tom) * Cheney, Lila * Creed, Victor (aka Sabretooth) * DaCosta, Roberto (aka Sunspot) * Dane, Lorna (aka Polaris) * Drake, Bobby (aka Iceman) * Dukes, Fred (aka Blob) * Espinosa, Angelo (aka Skin) * Gibney, Kyle (aka Wild Child) * Guthrie (2) **Guthrie, Paige (aka Husk) **Guthrie, Samuel (aka Cannonball) * Harada, Keniucho (aka Silver Samurai) * Kane, Garrison (aka Weapon X) * LeBeau, Remy (aka Gambit) * Lensherr, Eric M. (aka Magneto) * Maddicks, Artie * Madrox, Jamie (aka Multiple Man) * Xi'an Coy Mahn (aka Karma) * Maximoff (2) **Maximoff, Pietro (aka Quicksilver) **Maximoff, Wanda (aka Scarlet Witch) * McTaggart, Kevin (Proteus) * Moonstar, Danielle (Moonstar) * Munroe, Ororo (Storm) * McCoy, Hank (Beast) In addition to the list of mutants, on another screen there are a series of folders on the computer's desktop. These folders listed some well-known individuals or places from the X-Men universe, including: * John Allerdyce (aka Pyro) * Ruth Bat-Seraph (aka Sabra) * Cecelia Reyes * Everett Thomas (aka Synch) * Victor Creed (aka Sabretooth) * Nichole St. Croix * Claudette St. Croix * Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler) * Raven Darkholme (aka Mystique) * Jamie Madrox (Multiple Man) * Lila Cheney * Vanessa Carlysle (aka Copycat) * Wade Wilson (aka Deadpool) * Scott Summers (aka Cyclops) * Doug Ramsey (aka Cypher) * Alyson Blaire (aka Dazzler) * Maria Callasantos (aka Feral) * Andrea von Strucker * Andreas von Strucker * Remy LeBeau (Gambit) * Bobby Drake (aka Iceman) * Paige Guthrie (aka Husk) * Yuriko Oyama (aka Lady Deathstrike) * Tom Cassidy (aka Black Tom Cassidy) * Artie Maddicks * Eric M. Lensherr (Magneto) * David North (aka Christoph Nord, Maverick, and Agent Zero ) * Tabitha Smith (aka Boom-Boom) * Calvin Rankin (aka Mimic) * Dr Nathaniel Essex (aka Sinister) * Garrison Kane (aka Weapon X) * Mortimer Toynbee (aka Toad) * Illyana Rasputin (aka Magik) * Theresa Rourke (aka Theresa Cassidy and Siryn) * Sally Blevins (aka Skids) * Angelo Espinosa (aka Skin) * Shiro Yoshida (aka Sunfire) * Guido Carosella (aka Strong Guy) * Ororo Munroe (aka Storm) * Keniucho Harada (Silver Samurai) * Katherine Pryde (aka Shadowcat) * Dr. Karl Lykos (aka Sauron) * Omega Red * Xavier's School * Blackbird * Massachusetts Academy * Trask * Graymalkin * Zero Tolerance * Project Wide Awake * Beta Flight * Jamie Braddock * Danger Room * Forge * Dept H * Brotherhood (of Evil mutants) * Weapon X * Gamma Flight * Rahne Sinclair (aka Wolfsbane) * Cerebro * Legacy (Virus) * Salem Center * Franklin Richards * Alpha Flight * Muir Island * Morlocks * Kevin McTaggart | Links = *X-Men (film) *X2 (film) *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men Origins: Wolverine }}